


Captured

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: General Hux is taken.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> No MCD. No graphic violence shown but is implied. Blood images at the end. Non-con tagged due to nature of being captured and held prisoner.

**[Link to Baphometsims YouTube Channel 18+ ](https://youtu.be/xxvRHkShssw) **

**Heed the warnings in notes.**


End file.
